The Ponds have the DVD box
by FlapperSlapper
Summary: Turns out, Larry Nightingale and Sally Sparrow weren't the only ones who viewed the Tenth Doctor's DVD message.  Takes place for Amy and Rory at the beginning of The Impossible Astronaut.


Amy and Rory were relaxing on their couch, bored enough to look through the special features of Rory's old DVD collection. Soon enough, they got to discussing the Doctor and the outrageous stories that they had recently discovered about him in history books.

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention," Amy concluded.

"Yup, that's me." A man in a worn-out pinstripe suit and glasses appeared on the TV screen, part of some seemingly rather old video footage.

Amy scoffed. "No, Mr. Special Feature, not _you_, The Doctor. Oh god, listen to me, Rory. I'm getting delusional now, talking to a TV."

"I'm a time traveler," the bloke in the telly seemed desperate to inform viewers. "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

"Oh, sure. Sure. Aren't we _all_time travelers now?" Rory rolled his eyes.

"Quite possibly," the TV stated, or was it a direct reply?

Amy sat up straighter. "Okay, that's…"

"Do…do you think he...he can hear us?" Rory offered up one of his best stammers.

"Fraid so," the TV replied again.

"Ah!" Rory leaped off the couch.

Amy remained seated. "Oh, calm down, must be a related DVD game. This is _Back to the Future_after all. It's an interactive challenge or something."

"People don't understand time," Mr. Glasses spoke like a standard school teacher. "It's not what you think it is."

"Oh gee, how original of you." Amy was never an exemplary student. "Like I need to be - "

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…stuff."

"Ah!" That got Amy's attention and she jumped up, too, gesturing at both her husband and the TV. "_Timey-wimey!_Did, did he just say timey-wimey? Rory, tell me, did he just say timey-wimey?

"I…yes, that's what I heard."

"Oh my god! He…he's said that! The Doctor's used that phrase!" Amy stepped closer and leaned in until her head was mere millimeters from the TV screen. "Doctor! You back there, Raggedy Man? Are you captured by this bloke? You teach him to say that?"

"Well, I can hear you," the TV responded as if such a phenomena was the most common thing in the word.

"See," Rory pointed at him, "Told you! Hearing. us."

"Yeah, I think I actually believe it now," Amy slowly replied before shouting at the screen again. "Hey, you! Yeah, Glasses, you release the Doctor. That's right, I know him. Now release him or, or - "

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"Oh. my. god." Eyes wide, Amy backed up and gently collided with Rory, who steadied her back upright.

"Creatures from another world," the TV lectured.

"Do you think - ," Rory sputtered, "_No!_Those, those angels you told me about?"

The TV replied first. "Lonely assassins, they were called. No one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this lo -"

Amy put a hand up. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Tell me, if you really can hear me: how can I -," Rory glared at her, "_We_. How can we help the Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."

Rory let his hands drop. "Figures."

"Shut up, Rory!" Amy elbowed his stomach.

"The blue box, it's my time machine."

The Ponds exclaimed a combination of "Yours?"s, "The TARDIS?"s and "What?"s.

"There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

"Oh well, that's it then," this time Rory's hand threw themselves into the air. "It's all rubbish. He's fictional, he doesn't know the Doctor, this is just a coincidence."

"No," Amy sunk into the couch. "It's not. Can't be. He…he's explaining the angels just like the Doctor did to me. All…exuberant, big fancy words. Almost like, like - although he knows he should be afraid - he's oddly excited. Nearly happy about it, because he's just loves the thrill of it all so much. It doesn't matter how dangerous, he thrives on the challenge. Sound familiar?"

"What are you saying?" Rory returned to the coach, too.

"Rory, I think this man…I think he _is_ the Doctor. He, _our_Doctor, mentioned something to me once about different bodies, but -"

"And that's it, I'm afraid," the Doctor on the TV looked a bit concerned, but not exactly afraid. "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

"Oh doesn't that sounds lovely." Rory said. "Gee, thanks."

The TV screen faded into black and Amy bolted back over. "Doctor! Doctor!" She pounded on it. "I understand who you are now, DVD man! Come back! You can't just leave me, us..._again!_ Doctor!


End file.
